


Undercover Trouble

by lalez



Series: What if [3]
Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Pre-Canon, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalez/pseuds/lalez
Summary: There is little Chris hates more than being undercover
Series: What if [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850047
Kudos: 27





	Undercover Trouble

There is little Chris hates more than being undercover, but being undercover unplanned, on short notice and with limited information most certainly is worse. From her past experience, most female personas are too extreme and tonight she is dressed a little too provocatively even for her taste. The piece of fabric covering her chest and barely covering her behind is supposed to be a backless dress.

_Thank God, for fashion tape._

Without the tape, the deep v neckline would for sure show everything and the small silver chain running down her spine is barely holding the short skirt where it is supposed to sit at her hip bones. She feels exposed, but it is part of their play tonight. She is supposed to find an in with a group of drug runners.

Chris nurses her soda water and leans leisurely at the bar, trying not to fiddle with the hem of the skirt. She is waiting for the group to show and somehow get their interest on herself. The guys around Keller, the lead DEA agent, think it will be a piece of cake and even have another undercover in the group. But somehow Gonzales, their real target and the leader of the gang doesn't fully trust their inside man. They can't get the necessary shipment information that way. There was no possibility yet to put any sort of tracking on Gonzales because that man is so paranoid. No one besides his bodyguards is allowed anywhere near his business contacts and tonight is apparently a big meeting the DEA needs their eyes and ears on.

Chris shudders as the little information she got about Gonzales replays in her head. He is ruthless. Killing if he suspects betrayal and all over just paranoid, but apparently a lady's man with a very specific type. Redheads. And because of these stupid preferences, she is wearing this fire red wig tonight. Just so she can be the honey trap, well instead of the planned DEA agent, who managed to roll her ankle this evening.

"At least the music is good.", crosses Chris's mind as she waits almost impatiently and curses the clumsy agent outside in the van. The bartender slides her a new drink on a red napkin with two corners folded under. The sign that their targets finally have arrived. The group already has a flock of scantily clad girls accompanying them and suddenly her own attire makes sense. She needs to blend in.

Her first quick observation is, that there is no redhead among the group. Hopefully, this stupid plan works. Because next she is supposed to accidentally on purpose bump into one of the guys when he comes to the bar. With a little help from a DEA agent, she knows as Marks, of course.

It is a good feeling to not be alone in here and having back up close since her outfit does not allow for a gun or weapon of any kind really. She tried arguing for a little blade in her purse, but they couldn't risk her being searched before she could get close.

Her chance comes quicker than expected when she spots one of the men, she saw entering with Gonzales walk towards the bar. Chris sees Marks give her the signal to act too. He almost imperceptibly puts his finger on his lower lip.

_Game time._

Chris takes her staggering step and Marks gives her the final shove. Her hands find themselves pressed onto a firm chest and a bottle of beer flies to the ground. Thankfully, nothing spills on her. "Sorry, I …" whichever words she had prepared in her head seemed to be wiped in an instant.

She stares into a disarming smile and is sort of mesmerized by his dimpled face until his hands start wandering very close to her bare back to steady her again. That light jolt, when his fingers touch her skin brings Chris back to reality and she remembers her job. "I am so sorry, let me buy you a new beer. I am Marie by the way." She says with a steady, slightly flirty tone and a gesture towards the rolling bottle of beer.

She can see a little confusion on the man's face. He probably said something to her which she didn't hear. Chris knows she has to get her head back to the task and so she puts on her best fake smile and continues to play her role. Staring at him wide-eyed with a slight kink in her eyebrow.

"Nick, and it wouldn't be necessary, but I'll take it." He finally replies while leading her back to the bar and a pair of empty stools. Chris feels his eyes on her backside and knows he is staring at the little piece of fabric that is supposed to cover her. Most men would.

They take their seats and turn slightly so they both almost face the booth the gang is sitting in. Chris is nervous, but the light banter that develops helps keep her calm. She laughs softly when Nick tells her with a controlled face that women usually fall into his arms instead against his chest. If he hadn't ended that sentence with a teasing smile, but a smirk, she wouldn't have been able to control her hand and slapped him.

Non the less she tries to be as noticeable for Gonzales as possible without being too obvious. From research, the DEA thinks he will for sure call for her to be brought to him, and then she is supposed to slip a tracker on to his phone or whatever. The tiny microdot is, for now, on her earring and somehow, she has to get that thing to Gonzales. She still can't understand why they chose her for this part, but when looking at the girls in the booth she can see a pattern. Latinas in very little clothing all around.

 _Men!_ Chris inwardly rolls her eyes.

To her surprise, Gonzales really motions for Nick to bring her over after only a couple of minutes. Her head tells her that is awfully quick but the DEA agent behind the bar just nods while Nick offers his hand to help her off the stool. They seem to have expected this development.

Gonzales, or Raul, as she is supposed to call him, tries to impress Marie with all his wealth. A Rolex, the most expensive booze in the club, and his cars. Marie is impressed. Chris not so much. She finds herself wishing to be back at the bar, just talking to Nick.

A high dose of reality crashes her fantasy the second after she finally manages to secure the tracking dot under Raúl's shirt collar.

Chris had to go further than she wanted to manage that and actually make out with the sleazy gangster. And the feel his hands on her back almost make her taste the bile rising in her throat. Thank god he decided she is not really his type. She hears him say something about too drunk. Inwardly she scoffs… since when can you get drunk on soda water? She had nipped at one shot of tequila, but that was it. Still, Chris is a little proud of her acting skills tonight.

And it gives her a good way to get out of the bar clean. Chris reminds herself to stagger slightly on her way back to the bar. She almost jumps out of her skin when she feels a hand on her back.

"Let me get you a cab and make sure you get home safe," Nick speaks softly into her ear.

And she just can't help herself to taunt him:

"Just because I bought you a drink, doesn't mean you get laid tonight."

"So, what do two drinks mean?" he shoots back again with that disarming smile, that almost lets her forget she knows absolutely nothing about this man.

She settles her tab and throws "Just more of a headache!" over her shoulder while walking away.

Chris can feel his eyes on her back again until she walks around the screen separating the bar from the entrance.

Two days later the DEA and their task force have everything they need to raid Gonzales' estate and warehouse. The whole gang gets prison time.

Thankfully, she didn't have to testify, so Marie is still an active cover for her. Marie the party girl with fire-red hair. The one she never wants to be again and get a chance to forget about her little moment of almost being unprofessional.

All seems to go back to normal. No crazy assignments outside of SWAT related calls.

But then Buck gets persecuted for accidentally shooting Raymond Harris. Hondo gets 20-David instead of Deacon, to everyone's surprise, and then they hear that they are getting a new guy. Jim Street. What kind of name is that anyway? No one seems to know the guy. He didn't come through the academy and it's all a little strange.

And he is already late on his first day. Hondo is going to blow. Chris can't help the smirk on her face. The new guy will have it hard if he pulls that stunt more than once. You can never repeat the first impression.

A voice pulls her back to the gray corridors of HQ.

_That can't be…_

Chris turns and walks smack dab into a firm chest.

"Marie?" she hears his questioning tone.

What the heck is he doing here? He is supposed to be in jail.

Chris reacts on autopilot and when Hondo walks up to them, she has him in cuffs on the floor.

"What is wrong with you kid? You are here five minutes and already on the floor in cuffs and have a speeding ticket?" Chris hears the laughter and the teasing in her team leader's voice.

"I am just great at first impressions."

_He was the second undercover? Why did no one tell her that? Couldn't Marks have pointed that out, or the barkeeper?_

Awkwardly Chris opens the cuffs and helps him up. "Hi, I am Chris actually. Sorry about that. They didn't tell me you were the inside man." She fights to keep the blush off her face while rattling out her apology.

"Don't worry. Now I can cross off one fantasy from my list. I am Jim Street by the way." He replies with sparkling eyes and a tease to his voice.

Chris can see Hondo's raised eyebrows and knows she will have to explain this later. To ease the interrogation that she is sure will follow, she mouths DEA task force at her team leader.

"Ok, Chris show the new guy to the locker room. Be back in ten for drills." With that Hondo leaves them and Chris motions her head in the direction they are headed.

"I like the black hair better just so you know."

Chris turns to her side and shoots him a glare. She has her principles and even if there was an attraction. She won't go there. Before she can even finish her inner monologue, she hears him say pensively:

"They really didn't tell you I was undercover. That explains a lot."

After Chris shakes her head, he continues.

"Well, I knew you were undercover, just not which unit. So, sorry if anything I did was too much. We just needed you to get closer so we could get enough for the arrests without blowing our cover. And now I am looking forward to working with you closely again."

Chris has to concentrate not to punch him in his smiling face. She can see the thoughts in his eyes.

"I told you before, just because I bought you a drink…"

He interrupts her with a quick "We will see." before he disappears in the locker room leaving her standing in the corridor rolling her eyes at herself.


End file.
